Showerroom Secrets
by candy-belle
Summary: During the post show shower Randy see who John is watching and decides to lend a... helping hand? A slash story featuring John Cena, Randy Orton, Evan Bourne with UST, teasing, handjobs and voyeurism.


**Title**: Shower-room secrets  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary: <strong>During the post show shower Randy helps John to get...clean?  
><strong>Featuring: <strong> John Cena, Randy Orton, Evan Bourne  
><strong>Warning:<strong> UST, teasing, handjobs and voyeurism,  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

X x x x x x x x x

John knew he was staring. How could he not? It wasn't every day he got to have an interrupted view of Evan stark naked. He sighed and licked his lips. He knew he really shouldn'r be watching the smaller man so intently and he really shouldn't be trailing his eyes down that compact body letting them linger on the pert little butt that fascinated him. And he really shouldn't be running his fingers over his abs wondering what Evans hands wound feel like on his body.

As Evan half turned and reached for his shower gel John quickly turned away trying desperately not to glance back his eyes hungrily seeking out the most elusive sight in the locker room. As he finally managed to catch a glimpse of it, he gave a stuttered breath - it was a view that didn't disappoint. Barely containing his groan John turned to go, not caring that he hadn't finished showering properly or even washed the sweat off his own body yet. But as he took a last lingering look he crashed into a wall of unmoving muscle. Rebounding a few steps John started to apologise but an all to familiar hand covered his mouth and a low velvety voice rumbled in his ear, "What the hell you up to, Johnny?"

Batting the hand away John glared at his best frien and huffed softly, "Nothing, I was just leaving I…"

"You're hard," noticed Randy titling his head slightly. He looked at him then looking past the large form he saw the only other person in the large communal showers – Evan at the very far end lost in his own world, totally unaware of the conversation going on at the far end of the block. With a knowing smirk Randy leant in chuckling, "You dirty old man. You were perving on him."

"No!" hissed John far too quickly to be convincing.

"Yes you were," chuckled Randy grinning at his best friend, "You were thinking bad thought Johnny-boy."

"Was not," snapped John sounding more like a 3 year old than a 33 year old.

"Yes you were," mocked Randy fondly, "You were thinking bad dirty improper thoughts about Evan and you…" he trailed his hand down the body he knew almost as well as his own to brush a finger over the tip of Johns still semi hard shaft, "..were getting hard."

"Fuck off!" hissed John batting Randy's hand away.

Glaring at the younger man John went to push past him but Randy didn't move. He just grabbed John by the arm and pulled the surprised man after him. Stepping under the further shower head Randy hit the on button. AS the water started to cascade down, he pulled John closer rumbling, "Now John you really can't leave the showers dirtier than you came in."

John gave a low growl but didn't stop Randy as the younger man ran a hand over his abs. Shivering at the touch, John closed his eyes whispering, "Thought you were taken."

"I am," replied Randy softly, "Doesn't mean I can't help a friend in need, does it?"

"Won't they be angry?"

"Let me worry about that," soothed Randy running his hand down John's body letting it rest on the muscled thigh, "Turn around. Face him."

Against his better judgment John obeyed, facing Evan. The small fighter had his back to them. He was singing softly to himself, obviously lost in his own world as he stood under the constant stream of hot water. John whimpered as he felt Randy step closer the near perfect body moulding against his. They fitted together perfectly and for a moment a twang of sorrow hit John at what could have been but that was washed away the moment Randy slid his other hand down his chest rubbing showering gel over John's peck. Dipping his head Randy whispered in John's ear, "He looks good, doesn't he? All wet, shinning, glistening just begging to be touched."

John whimpered. His body reacting strongly to both the sight and sounds assaulting his senses.

Randy moved his other hand sliding it over John's left hip the tips of the long knowledgeable fingers grazing John's shaft making it jump. John shivered leaning back into Randy's embrace. He knew this was wrong. Everything about what was happening was wrong but he didn't care. No one in the world gave hand jobs like Randy and as Randy's fingers closed around his shaft John gave a stuttered breath.

Randy sighed and rolling his hips he looked past John to the small figure at the far end of the shower block. Evan was now washing his hair his head tilted back as he worked the shampoo up into lather. Randy had to bite back his own sigh of desire as he watched Evan showering. Feeling John's hips start to buck into his hand Randy dropped his head and pressed a kiss to the muscular neck whispering, "Look at him Johnny, so innocent, untouched. You want him don't you?"

John didn't even bother to protest, he just grunted softly his head falling back against Randy's shoulder. He didn't care who saw him because at the moment in time almost all of his currently fantasies where coming true. The only thing that would make it better would be if Evan turned around and got on his knees for him. He knew that would never happen. Word in the locker room was the small fighter was already claimed but no one knew who had laid claim to him. It was a secret that was driving the entire locker mad. But right then right there with Randy jerking him off and Evan putting on the most delicious display John didn't care about anything.

Sensing John wasn't going to last much longer Randy slowly slid a hand over John's mouth chuckling in his ear, "I know how loud you can get Johnny so lets not risk Evan discovering us okay?"

John just nodded his hand curling around Randy's wrist actually pressing the hand harder to his mouth. He knew Randy was right if he lost control the whole locker room would hear him cum. As Randy increased the pressure on his shaft John's eyes nearly burst out of his head because at the moment Evan swore at the far end of the shower block. He'd dropped the cap to his shampoo and with no modesty at all he simply bent over, the flexible body bending at the wait displaying everything to John and Randy. Both men groaned at the sight, Randy had to turn his head to muffle his groan in John's short hair. It was enough to finish John off. Without warring he was cumming thick strands erupting over Randy's hand and splashing on to his own abs and hips.

Then to John's total horror and embarrassment Evan happen to glance backwards. The small fighter froze eyes wide as he saw the two older men at the far end of the shower block.

"Umm guys," Evan smiled nervously at the two older men, frowning slightly when he realised they were standing under one shower head and that John was breathing heavily. Straightening up slowly, he fumbled the cap back onto his gel. He blinked in surprise then flicking his eyes down Evan saw the incriminating trails splashed over John's abs and hips. Looking up at John he opened his mouth closed then opened it again squeaking, "Did I... were you two …ohhhh….I ummm," the blush that instantly coloured his cheek was enough to make John whimper in embarrassment.

With an uneasy silence settling over the room, Evan grabbed his towel attaching it firmly around his waist. Without really looking up he started to gather his stuff, fumbling and dropping bits as he did. At the other end Randy slowly disengaged from the embrace with John, stepping away to lean back against the cool tiles. John on the other hand was staring at Evan. Then slowly as his rational brain came back to life he swore. Turning round he smacked Randy across the chest, hissing, "I hate you sometimes, Ortz!" and without looking back he stormed from the showers – not stopping to grab his towel or anything, resulting in a wave of catcalls and whistle to breakout in the locker room.

Evan blinked in surprise. His eyes lingering on the disappearing figure of John, loving the view of the large butt as it vanished around the corner. A soft low rumbling chuckling made him look back and glancing at Randy he asked innocently, "What's so funny?"

Randy didn't reply. He simply smirked at him before shooting him a meaningful wink.

With his innocent smile morphing into a vampish grin Evan asked impishly, "So did it work? Did you get what you wanted?"

"Oh Evan," rumbled Randy happily, "you have no idea how good that was that."

"Really?" murmured Evan licking his lips as he locked his eyes with Randy, "Maybe you can show me how good it felt."

"Maybe I can," agreed Randy holding a hand out.

Evan took it allowing Randy to pull him in close. Grinning with delight as Randy ripped the towel off him before slamming him against the wall, Evan looked up and running a finger down Randy's jaw he asked softly, "Did you like your gift?"

"I loved it," breathed Randy lowering his head to press a hard biting kiss to Evan's neck, "It was perfect. You were perfect. Thank you."

Evan arched under him whimpering softly as Randy's teeth worried his neck. Letting his head fall back Evan let out a happy sigh ecstatic that their plan had worked. As Randy lifted his head away from Evan's neck, he looked down and leaning in to claim Evan's mouth he rumbled, "I've just had an idea."

Evan looked at him and nodded encouragingly.

Smirking Randy pulled back slightly and with a knowing smile, he asked, "How do you feel about us having an accidental webcam incident?"

Evan just grinned at him and gave a very wicked giggle.

FIN x


End file.
